demigodsfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Dreamwaker
Welcome Hi, welcome to Demigods Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Dreamwaker page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sannse (Talk) 17:06, June 23, 2010 hey Hi! It's cool being able to talk to another demigod, even if they're on another continent! Hope to talk to you soon! Obsessedperson 18:10, June 23, 2010 (UTC)"Rachel" Obsessedperson Hey Hey! nice to meet one of my brothers finnaly!!!!! i am in the US, but i haven't found a brother or sister, until you! So, i'm happy. I think its cool that your in greece, maybe we will meet sometime in the dreamworld. Best luck in your battles, -R. Thorne I think that your child of a prophicy IT says: BUT BEHOLD! THERE IS AN UNSPOKEN PART OF THE PROPHECY!!!! ON THIS JOURNEY,ONE MORE IS VITAL, THE FOURTH SHALL BE THE DREAM CASTERS CHILD AMONG THE DAUGHTERS THERE WILL BE A SON NO MATTER WHAT GENDER, THE GODS DEPEND ON EACH ONE THE BOY IS YOUNG AND NOT MATURE HE IS NO HERO THAT IS FOR SURE THE BOY SHALL LIVE IF HE MAKES THE RIGHT CHOICE, HE WILL HORIBLY DIE IF HE LISTENS TO THE WRONG VOICE you may be the "dream casters child" Umm the prophicy thats the contiuned part of the prophacy of the apoolo kids prophacy wrote by a anon and you may be the the dreamcasters child Girluv 23:15, June 26, 2010 (UTC)girluv If u r the prophacy child, good luck with the apollo kids, i heard the r full of them selfs and that hades kid. Aarn, I've already talked to him, he contacted me first. will do, whenever I can. Stay safe, please, after the dream that freaked me out. Rachel, daughter of ApolloObsessedperson 00:21, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Aarn! Something happened to your Aphrodite twins! Don't fall for anything! Rach Confession I have a confession to make.....I just don't know how to say it. Rach Obsessedperson 14:07, June 27, 2010 (UTC) your defintly in a prophicy ONE IS GREAT, THE OTHERS STOTRIE UNTOLD ONE LIVES IN THE NEW WEST, THE OTHER IN THE OLD THE ONE IN GREECE, HIS JOURNEY WILL BE RIGHT AFTER HE WINS THE GREAT FIGHT THE ONE IN U.S. YOU DEMIGODS MUST DEFEND FOR THE BROTHERS WILL MEET AND BE THE SAVIORS IN THE END -spoken by Gryo the speaker Girluv 15:05, June 27, 2010 (UTC)Girluv The truth ok, so heres what I want to tell you. First of, my real name is Kayla.... Second of all, I think I like you. Like have a crush on you. Sorry ahead of time, just in case..... Hahahahaha that was easier than i thought. Kayla Obsessedperson 18:53, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Ok listen her Bud....You break my freinds Kayla's heart and I'll break yours....Literaly! >:) Cailin Daughter Of Rhea Goddess Of Darkness,Water,Nightmares,Blood,Art and Music 20:08, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Please don't be weirded out about it....Talk to me if you need to say anything...And don't listen to Cailin, I'll prevent her from killing you! one of the weirdest ppl you'll meet 03:55, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Seriously? Are you like not gonna come on? Can't wait forever, catch me before I move on... 01:20, July 1, 2010 (UTC) I know you may not read this for so long, I LOVE YOU! And I think you have kids. Now. Nothing I can do, total eclipse of the heart 02:54, July 13, 2010 (UTC)